Mécanique du Coeur
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: La mécanique des vélos est complexe et fascinante, mais elle n'est pas la seule...Naruko et Onoda le découvriront à leurs dépens ! Court OS. Yaoi/fluff.


Et un autre qui arrive aussitôt, sur le thème "Mécanique". Autant le dire tout de suite : oui, je suis juste raide dingue de cette série ces derniers temps, et la saison 3 qui sort, ça aide pas. Cette fois c'est du yaoi, tout fluff tout mignon, c'est vraiment ce que m'inspire ce couple !

En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages appartiennent à Watanabe Wataru._

* * *

 _Mécanique du Cœur_

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Onoda entra dans le local en saluant ceux qui s'y trouvaient, et qui cette fois se résumaient à Naruko, assis à même le sol en train d'entretenir son Pinarello.

« Ah, bonjour Naruko-kun ! »

« Onoda-kun ! »

Souriant, le brun s'approcha de son ami, se penchant vers ce sur quoi il était affairé. Le vélo rouge était étincelant et se démarquait clairement, allant de pair avec son propriétaire, surtout depuis qu'il avait ajouté ces roues en gente de carbone. Le roux semblait s'occuper à huiler la chaine.

« C'est essentiel de s'occuper régulièrement de son vélo, sinon il ne pourrait pas suivre ma vitesse de dingue ! Kakaka ! » Le sourire du grimpeur s'agrandit. Naruko était toujours aussi énergique.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'en occuper, du coup je l'amène à chaque fois au magasin de Kanzaki-san. »

« C'est mauvais ça, Onoda-kun ! » Le nommé manqua de sursauter à la voix criarde de son ami, « Il faut apprendre à t'en occuper seul ! Dans une course tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même ! Viens un peu par là je vais te montrer. » Il tapotait la place près de lui, par terre, lui signifiant de s'y asseoir, ce que le brun fit, concentré.

« D'abord, il faut toujours veiller à ce que ta chaine soit en bon état, c'est l'élément central de la mécanique de ton vélo. Si elle est mal entretenue, elle peut lâcher en pleine compétition et là tu te retrouve hors jeu ! »

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé ? »

« Moi non, mais j'ai vu des coureurs sur le bas côté, contraints d'abandonner à cause de ça. » Le grimpeur hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris soin de son vélo avant, il connaissait les bases comme remonter la chaine, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait casser, ça semblait solide pourtant. Mais le poids exercé lors d'une montée raide ou d'un sprint final à pleine puissance devaient être bien différents d'un parcours de promenade jusqu'à Akiba…

« La mécanique… » Naruko se retourna vers son coéquipier, alors qu'il murmurait, les yeux rivés sur ses mains chargées d'un chiffon et d'une bouteille de lubrifiant.

« Onoda-kun ? »

« La mécanique des vélos…C'est vraiment quelque chose de formidable, n'est-pas ?! » Fit-il, plein d'entrain.

Comme d'habitude, il pouvait avoir des réactions si imprévisibles… Le roux sourit alors.

« Ouais, et c'est cette petite merveille de mécanique qui nous mène vers la victoire, à toute vitesse ! » Répondit-il, pointant du doigt droit devant lui.

« A toute vitesse ! » Répéta Onoda en cœur, imitant son geste. Ils rirent de bon cœur, et Onoda se surprit à réellement apprécier ce moment.

Était-ce parce qu'il était avec son ami ? Qu'ils rigolaient ensemble l'air de rien ? Ce n'était pourtant pas nouveau, ils le faisaient tout le temps avec Imaizumi.

Tiens, Imaizumi n'était pas là… Pourquoi cela perturbait le brun ? Il était…Seul avec Naruko…

Il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point il était proche du roux, et la façon dont son corps, sans prendre la peine de le consulter, avait décidé de combler le peu d'espace qui les séparaient encore... Il voulut dire quelque chose, s'excuser, mais ses lèvres étaient scellées par celles du sprinter.

Il... L'embrassait. Et c'était Sakamichi lui-même qui semblait avoir pris l'initiative, mais que lui arrivait-t-il ?

Le contact, doux, agréable, et étonnamment réchauffant, dura quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que leurs bouches ne se détachent d'elles-mêmes. Ils se regardèrent, hagards et incrédules, avant que des rougeurs, dignes du vélo près d'eux, n'élisent domicile sur leurs pommettes.

« O-o-o-onoda-...kun...?! » Tenta Naruko sans réellement réussir à construire même une phrase cohérente.

« Ah, je...Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je...je...Aaaah ! » Le brun avait envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre tant il avait honte.

« Eh, eeh... » Visiblement, le roux tentait de dire quelque chose. « Ça... »

« Huh ? »

« Ça...te dérangerais de le refaire ? »

Il était encore plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Étonnement, personne ne vint au local avant un bon moment, et ce fut tant mieux pour eux. Ils ne croisèrent leurs coéquipiers qu'en sortant pour faire un tour d'entrainement sur Minegayama. _Ensemble_

« Ils pourraient se souvenir qu'il y a une fenêtre. » Commenta Imaizumi, tout aussi rouge.

Si la mécanique des vélos pouvait être merveilleuse, celle du Coeur n'en était pas moins époustouflante, tant par sa beauté que par sa complexité.

* * *

Voilou ! Fluffy n'est-il pas ? xD en vrai je ne les shippe pas particulièrement, mais ils m'inspiraient sur ce thème, et j'étais d'humeur doucereuse.

Laissez-moi vos avis !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
